My Other Half
by HurricaneHal3y
Summary: Half-bloods are part god which means their DNA and cells are stronger then a normal mortal so can they split in two? One child cannot be half mortal, half Greek and half Roman all at once. Could there be twins with one Roman and one Greek? T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I've tried something new before and I'm about 94.5% sure that no one else has this plot line or idea. This will take place after Hero's of Olympus...Percy isn't missing, Silena, Beckendorf, and Castor aren't dead and Connor and Travis are twins. I know in the book they aren't but in this they are it will make things a whole lot easier if they were trust me. A couple of OC's that aren't mine...Theo, Lila and Charlie belong to ~Kaileyrox so no credit. There are some people who aren't mentioned in the book, like place holders I guess you could call them.**

**Try to figure out the names please...use your common sense.  
**

**Kathrine=Katie**

**Markus=Mark**

**Christoper=Chris**

**William=Will**

**Theodore=Theo **

**...oh and I made up the last names too. One more thing (no two) sorry for any spelling/grammar errors note me if I got anything wrong so I can fix it. If I have any information wrong ether like someone's age or if someone's supposeted to be dead or not...you know. I don't own the Characters Rick does and Kaileyrox does. SO sit back and read this extremely short Chapter. :)  
**

* * *

Prologue

As stated in the lost hero we know that the gods have two sides, their Greek self and their roman self. Their Roman sides are to be known as more strict, harsh, powerful and cold but their Greek sides are more laid back, calm and playful.

Their offspring's with mortals are classified as demigods which can be roman or Greek according to which form they had that child in. The demigods are diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia so they can be aware in battle and so they can read ancient languages. The roman's brains are hardwired to read Latin and the Greeks ancient Greek.

Demigods are half human and half god meaning they have the blood of the gods in them and inherit their powers. Some are more powerful than others. If a major god like Neptune or Hades has a child it is almost certain that they will attract more monsters. This is not saying that Zeus is better than Venus or Apollo it's just that their domain of power is bigger than the others. The most powerful gods are known as the Big Three, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon or as the Roman form Jupiter, Pluto and Neptune.

To keep the gods' children safe there are safe zones or 'camps' that keep them hidden away from the mortal world and from monsters which are constantly trying to eliminate them.

Camp half-blood, the camp for the Greeks is currently located on Long Island, New York. The location of the roman camp is unknown.

But the half-bloods are also part god which means their DNA and cells are stronger then a normal mortal so can they, like the gods, split in two? Is that what we call _twins?_ Of course not, one child cannot be half mortal, half Greek and half Roman all at once. But can they split into to two beings, one Greek and the other Roman? Why not? Anything is possible, right? But maybe somewhere along the development the baby splits into two babies normally. So maybe they're either Greek or both Roman that could happen and it's not bad, just normal. Or maybe the child doesn't split at all that's normal too.

So we visit Camp Half-blood to see the gods' children and to inform them on the information I just told you. Should they meet their other half if they have them? But I won't just hand them or lead them to their sibling they have to find them themselves, after all what have they done for me? Not anything good, I can tell you that.

* * *

**Yeah it's short. Well I hope this gives you an idea about the plot/story idea...Review and tell me Please!You'll get a cookie and i'll reply to everyone of you special darlings out there.**

**So Love You, and Click the button. It doesn't bit, I promise. :)  
**


	2. Chapter1: Atwin?

**Okay well this is chapter 1...um I really hope you understand it, if you don't then note me and I will explain to you. :) I don't own any of the characters...Rick and Kaileyrox does. Oh and that big Authors note in the Prologue was kinda for this chapter but I don't feel like writing it over again.**

**Please don't be so negative while your reading this...I know somethings won't exactly sound _right _but please people grow up. Enjoy. :P  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

I guess today was normal...it was like any other days at camp; the Ares campers were beating up people who beat them (or as they say _cheated_) at basketball or volleyball. The Aphrodite girls were gossiping to each other and walking around the camp trying to burn off the calories they ate recently for breakfast. The Demeter cabin was running around trying to fix the dead spots of grass made by the Hephaestus campers after they 'accidently' spattered hot metal mixture on to the grass after a failed attempt of making elevator underground so they can get to the armory faster, I swear they are the laziest people on earth.

I was putting on a little water show for the younger campers between the ages of 4-9. I had water snakes going everywhere trying to dodge the little hands that 'wanted one as a pet'. I had to explain that water is not an appropriate pet for a child, but of course what ever gets them quiet...(until they run up to me saying that their water 'ran away' from them after the let it out so they could play) believe me this has happened more than twice...

Annabeth was off having tree races with the dryads and Rachel while Nico was...actually I don't know where he was. Probably off talking to dead stuff or hanging around with Travis and Connor. Grover was in the armory making a new advanced set of reeds that probably has a compartment for food or scraps of metal when he was in need.

The Hunters of Artemis are here and most of them are tackling the Apollies (our new Apollo cabin nickname) for interrupting their archery game or whatever but I didn't see Thalia over there. She must be with Annabeth...or hiding.

I put my 'snakes' away (wow that sounded wrong) and told the kids to do something else like bother Nico so they could talk to their dead pets or something. I kept looking for Thalia because, well, I had a bad feeling for today like I was knew something was going to happen but I didn't and I was waiting for the thing I didn't know to happen, it's actually not that confusing if you're a demigod you get used to it.

I was heading toward the forest because I saw a light in there (gee a light? In the middle of the day? No way Percy!) I slowly walked towards the forest and stopped it look right in front of me. "Thalia...Thali-AHHHH" I scream as someone or something pounced on me from behind. I feel to the ground squirming to get the _thing_ off of me. Right in the middle of my panic attack I heard laughing. I sat up and took deep breaths then looked to my right and saw Thalia laughing her butt off. I crossed my arms and looked away hoping that she hadn't seen my red face. " s'not funny" I said. She kept laughing and laughing and laughing. I stood up and pretended I want to leave "Well you know I was going to tell you something, maybe important, but you know...I guess you don't want to hear..." my voice trailed off. That got her quiet; she bolted up and looked directly at me then pounced at me.

She took my shoulders and shook me back and forth whining like a four year old "I wanna know, I wanna know!" over and over again. After I recovered from my whiplash I took her hands off my shoulders and said with a serious face "I don't have a good feeling about today". She stared at me without any emotion then rolled her eyes and said "really, you needed to tell me that?" she started to turn away but I grabbed her arm. "I serious" I said.

She must have believed me because she stopped, took a deep breath and said "okay so you are, what's so bad about today" She asked.

I looked around nervously "well it's Wednesday..." I started but she cut me off and rolled her eyes again. "Wednesday?"

"Wednesday is my unlucky day ever since two years ago. That's the day my fish died." I exaggerated on the 'died' part. She still didn't believe me.

I crossed my arms and looked away. How dare she not believe me? I'm Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon, Child of the- Hey it's Nico. He was running towards us then he suddenly stopped and said "Something bad is going to happen" Thalia looked at him and said" you too?" he looked at her like she was crazy. "Thalia, dude, it's Wednesday" he said out of breath.

Thalia threw her hands up and started to walk away. The lighting suddenly darkened, I just thought it was getting later but that didn't make any sense because it was 11 am. I looked up and saw that the sky had gotten darker; apparently Nico noticed too, he was running after Thalia saying "Hey you don't have to get mad!" I thought for a moment and caught up with Nico stopping him. "I don't think Thalia is doing this..." the sky got darker and I saw Thalia stop and run back to us.

I looked at her, she had her eyes wide and her face was pail. She pointed to something in front of me then got behind Nico and I.

Right in front of us the air was swirling and a figure appeared, no a goddess. It was Hera herself and she looked angry.

"Demigods-" her voice was like a megaphone and everyone stopped at the sound of it and looked at her. "-I have just been informed by someone that the one chosen of you kids will have to go on a journey, a quest..." we all looked at each other, that's not good.

"-You shall have no prophecy and there will be more that 3 children on the quest. I shall say that it is very difficult and dangerous I guarantee that not all of you will make it back." Everyone's face was pale as paper and we were all afraid to speak. She was angry. "- I wish that the gods could help you but we have just been informed moments ago. I was sent to deliver the news"

"-Look around you and count how many doubles you see." She commanded. I looked around, doubles? Thankfully a daughter of Apollo was brave enough to ask the goddess "Um, excuse me but doubles?" she asked quietly.

"Twins" was all she said. Oh I get it. We had quite a few twins at camp, we even had some triplets and quads. I looked around to see Pollux and Castor looking at each other, 8 year old triplets of Aphrodite, the Hermes twins Connor and Travis and Lila and Charlie, Demeter twins Connor and Damien, the undetermined 7 year old quads Anthony, Anna, Arthur and Allie crying to each other, Ares twins Mark and Trey, more Aphrodite twins Drew and Daphne and finally the Apollo Triplets Peter, Robert and Jenna. Wow I didn't notice how much 'doubles and triples even quadruples' we had.

Hera interrupted my thought. A lot right? Well think again. There's more. Some of you know what I'm talking about-" I turned and saw Annabeth's half sister crying silently to herself. Actually I saw more than 1 campers crying. Some looked sad or angry but most of us looked confused. "-most of you, and I'm not saying all of you, but most have another half." I seemed like she said those last words in slow motion.

Other half? Like a partner, no a-a twin. No I couldn't have a twin! But hey she said most so maybe...

"-when I call your names please come to my side. Katherine Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Markus Andrews, son of Ares, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Silena Beauagard, daughter of Aphrodite, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, William Solace, son of Apollo, Christopher Rodriguez, son of Hermes, Jacob Mason, son of Hephaestus, Bianca di Angelo-" someone called out 'deceased' but Hera ignored it."-Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus-" Thalia winced at her name "-Malcolm Laworth, son of Athena, Theodore Way, son of Hermes, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I had a miniature heart attack when she called my name. I had noticed that only a few were called only about 12.

I looked around to see most of the kids that had their named called had froze, but some like Katie and Leo started to step forward like Hera said to. I heard mumbling around the camp and felt embarrassed, why does everything has to happen to me? Come on none of this 'Big Three' nonsense ether. I tried not to meet the eyes of the campers that were looking at me and stepped up near Hera.

After everyone that was called was in the 'circle' Hera dismissed the others. I saw Annabeth looking at me like she knew something I didn't...well she always does so I tried to ignore that face but I knew it was bothering me.

Once everyone else was gone Hera looked around like she was seeing if it was safe...weird.

"Heroes. I called your names because you and quite a few others have another half, or as you mortals call it a twin." Hera said. There was whispering in the circle but I was too traumatized to even blink.

"Now there are about 23 demigods that have other halves. But we can't have all of you on one little quest can we?" she said in a creepy voice.

"So instead each Olympian god, with the exception of the maidens and Dionysus, has chosen one child of theirs to help with this quest. This is not saying that you are better than your other siblings-" Mark's smile faded. "-It is just saying you will be more successful."

"Now most demigods have another half. Some know their other twin, some _knew_ their twin, and others...have no idea what I'm talking about." She continued. My ADHD was acting up so I couldn't take much of this any longer.

What did she mean by _'knew'_? Like they were separated or they met once but...oooh. They...their other half...Annabeth's sister. Oh I get it, their other halves, their twin, died. No wonder so many people looked pissed. I mean I'm sure anyone would be mad if their brother or sister died...that sucks. It's a good thing I don't have to go through tha- oh wait. I have a twin.

"-Sadly we do not know where your twins are located. Maybe your mothers or fathers know...but it is highly unlikely. Most twins are separated at birth mostly because most parents cannot deal with raising two demigods, much less a single powerful one-" I knew she was talking about Thalia, Nico and I. "-so you will leave in two days to search for your sibling"

Then she just disappeared.

What. The. Hades? I'm sure I wasn't the only one thinking that. Thalia's face sure said it now...

Then Nico spoke.

"The Hell?" he sounded so confused, well at least I wasn't alone.

"Did anyone get what she said?" asked Silena.

Chris shook his head with his eyes still wide. Everyone looked...stunned.

"But...wait. I'm an only child..." I heard Mark from the Ares cabin say. Okay even I wasn't that dumb but then again Ares wasn't known for being smart.

Almost everyone turned their heads toward him with wide eyes. There was an awkward silence for about 3 minutes until Annabeth's brother Malcolm spoke up, or more like blew up.

"Did you NOT just HEAR WHAT SHE SAID!" Malcolm said waving his arms around then rubbing his temples.

"We're not all Athena kids dude..." Katie said quietly. There was mummers around and little Theo started crying.

"I d-don't wanna go!" He screamed the 'go' part and clutched his 'manly teddy bear' as Travis and Connor called it, tighter. You can't expect a 5 year old to keep it all together after he was hold that he had a brother or a sister AND that he had to go on a dangerous quest that he possibly wouldn't make it back, not like Chris would let that happen.

Theo came here when he was 4 but he's still not used to the idea of Monster and danger. He had no other home so his brothers and sister were the only family he had so they kind of like his parents, they looked after him and on a quest with about 12 demigods trying to find 12 other demigods it would be pretty hard for Chris to look after him. Chris was more like his father, he had taught him everything. All his skills and what little survival knowledge he had. And for a 5 year old he was pretty skilled in karate.

In fact he was the youngest everyone else was over 13. We would all have to keep an eye out for him, for each other.

I could tell that not everyone was physicked about having a sibling; I mean why we would want to share our mother or father with _someone else_. Some stranger that we don't even know, sure they're our twin but most of us are only children. We're not used to having another one sharing our only family.

I'll admit it (Annabeth would be so proud) I am a little...what's the word..._selfish_. But I mean you can't blame me. I got everything I wanted (scratch that I sound like a snob) what I meant is that I didn't have anyone to share it with so my mom bought me anything that our little money could buy...or anything that Gabe would allow.

But now I'll have to bring back another one home with me, without my mom knowing. Joy.

"I don't want a twin. There am only me." I heard Theo sniffle. Chris picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Well...me and Theo are gonna go...see you in the morning." Chris said. It was kind of awkward because now we were just standing around stunned looks still on our faces and this is probably the longest I have ever seen 12 demigods keep with ADHD stay completely still. It had been about 6 and a half minutes. This must have made History.

"Gay baby" Leo Whispered. According to Leo every time there was an awkward silence a gay baby was born.

Thalia smacked him upside the head and he started to leave.

Everyone started to leave back to their cabins quietly. I had snapped out of it and now looking at the people stumble back to their cabins like they were drunk from the surprise.

They hadn't snapped out of it so they were swaying back and forth, running into things and I even think Malcolm tripped.

Surprisingly (not really) Nico and Thalia stayed behind. We looked at each other like we were sending brain messages back and forth.

"I can't have a twin I already have Jason." Thalia said.

"Me too, why would my mom have ANOTHER kid if Bianca was a twin?" Nico said. There was something wrong with what he just said.

"Nico, Bianca was born first." I stated. He looked over to me with a face that was in between murderous and annoyance.

"I no stupid I said 'why would she have another kid if BIANCA was a twin?'...most women don't want 4 kids." He spat/yelled at me. Anger Issues...

"Um I seriously DO NOT want a sibling and she said that all of us wouldn't make us out alive-" Thalia said. "-I don't want to die." her voice was shaky and quiet so awkwardly and cautiously I put an arm around her. I would've said that she was about to cry but let's face it, this was Thalia we're talking about. Thalia doesn't cry (mostly).

Even Nico's face showed a hint just a very small hint of fear too but mine was probably the worst. I've never had a brother or sister before, this wasn't really _new_ to them. But I had no idea how to handle this.

I hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten; we ate dinner emotionlessly sung at the camp fire then went to bed. I didn't get to talk to Annabeth tonight, I didn't see her at the campfire or at dinner. She must be thinking. Again.

I didn't really like my cabin. Well, no I liked it but at night the beautiful colors and the light blues turned dark and it looked like I was down under in the deepest parts of the ocean. Or like I was in that new movie 'S_anctum'__1__._

I tossed and turned in my bed. This was impossible I usually would fall asleep in under 20 minutes but tonight it was taking forever. I had no idea what was wrong. I was 16 and a half years old, I wasn't supposed to be afraid of the dark right?

No I was terrified, as if something was lurking in the shadows of the bunk beds or an evil demon would spring out of the fountain I had in the back. Tyson's hippocampus chandelier thingy was giving me evil stares.

I curled up in a ball and clutched my blankets in my hands. I was breathing slowly and shallow-y and I'm sure you could hear my heart pounding from across the room.

"Oh gods I'll never sleep" I whispered so the monsters that may be under my bed didn't hear me. I got my flash light from my bedside table clutched it against my chest, took a deep breath and looked under my bed.

Nothing. A few socks, candy wrappers, tissues and a curled up dead bug in the corner. I sighed in relief and looked at my fish, Nibble.

Okay I didn't name him that Tyson did...

But anyways I looked at Nibble (oh stop laughing) and started talking to him about what Hera said to us. Oh please like you don't talk to your fish about your day.

I was in the middle of my sentence when the door to my cabin creaked.

I froze.

Oh gods help! I quickly turned off my flash light and dove under my covers holding my knees to my chest, holding my breath and praying that the intruder wouldn't see me.

I heard the door open and light footsteps enter the room. Oh gods here it comes, here it comes, here it come, here it-

"Percy?" I heard a girl whisper. I slowly poked my head out from under the blanket and looked to where I heard the voice.

The moonlight shown in from the window and I could kind of get a look at her.

She was wearing slippers and a black t-shirt with baby blue pants with little lightning bolts all over them. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hidden under a light yellow blanket. It was Thalia. How amazing is that I got all of that from the moonlight. I was good.

"Thalia?" I whispered loudly.

She turned to me and said "C-can I sleep in here with you tonight...and the next?" she asked.

I was confused. Was Thalia _scared?_ Of course she was but I wasn't going to say that. I got up from my bed and said "sure"

Together we moved a bunk bed from across the room over to mine so they were both connected.  
I climbed in first so I was by the wall then she flopped down next to me with her blanket wrapped around her.

I built up the courage to ask her.

"Sooo...what's with the blankie?" I asked nervously. Even in the dark I could see, even feel her death glare.

"It was the only thing my mother gave me." She said stubbornly.

"Ah." was all I said. This was getting really awkward.

"Can you not tell anyone...a secret?"She whispered.

I looked at Thalia, she was now, or what looked like, lying on her stomach with her head turned my way.

"Of course." I said so softly that I don't even think she heard me.

I heard her take a deep breath. I could easily tell this was a big secret and that she hadn't told anyone.

"I have an extreme case of Chronic Insomnia and Nyctophobia." she said extremely serious. I wouldn't have laughed if I had known what it was. I let out a small laugh before slapped in the face by Thalia's hand.

"What? I don't know what that is" I complained to her.

"Wow seaweed brain, of course you don't. Nyctophodia is fear of the dark or night and chronic insomnia is when you have a big problem with falling asleep. It's my biggest secret I haven't told anyone except Luke-"she winced when she said his name "-and Nico. And now you know." she paused.

"When I was in the hunters my case was so bad-and it still is- that I had to have Lady Artemis sleep with me, not like that, or stay with me until I fell asleep." She took another big breath.

"I wake up about every two or three hours and I usually have to have someone watching me." I think I heard her sniffle.

"Until L-Luke died I had to sleep next to him ever night until he left camp. Sometimes I go to the Athena cabin to Annabeth saying I had a bad dream but I can't do that every night so I have to be with Nico...he has Insomnia too."

Wow. That was a lot to take in. Maybe that's why her cabin didn't look so...broken in, she only was in there for a few hours a day...not at night at all.

There was a creak somewhere in my cabin and Thalia jumped. She whimpered and scooted a little closer to me.

The sounds of screams and shrikes where heard through the camp, no one ever got a good night's sleep what with the nightmares and all.

There was one scream that sounded nearby. It was a male's voice and it sounded like he was in pain, or screaming in terror. Thalia started to silently cry and I pulled her closer to me so she was on my bed.

The door burst open and a dark figure appeared in the doorway. "Guys?" I heard. The voice was strangely familiar but I needed to hear it again to be sure.

"Thals are you in here?" the voices whispered. Nico, gods that made me feel so much better. I felt Thalia relax beside me, she sat up and asked...

"Nico, couldn't sleep?" I saw the 13 and a half year old come closer and sit on Thalia's bed.

"You didn't come tonight...nowhere else to go." I mumbled.

I sighed and spread my arms wide open like I was going to give him a hug.

"Join the party." was all I said before laying back down. Nico tried to lie down but from what I heard he was having trouble with space.

"Gods Thalia! Scoot over beg hog." he whispered loudly at her but all he got in response was a groan. But eventually after three smacks, six 'ow's and possibly two bruises later I pulled her closer to me so Nico could have some room.

After about 5 minutes of silence my ADHD kicked in and I had to ask "Does anyone else feel awkward?"

I got some pretty strange responses.

"No, we're cousins. You know, related why should we?"  
"Yeah Percy haven't you ever had to share a bed with your sis- oh."  
"Just forget about it."

I guess they weren't feeling the same thing as me. Sure I've shared a bed with my mom when I was little, that was nothing but this was just a little weird. I decided to forget about it and get some sleep, I didn't want to catch this 'insomnia' they had.

I couldn't tell you how many times I woke up, was woken up, or I had to wake up someone else. Seriously just as you were about to fall asleep, just as the sound of the world faded away someone would scream.

We would all wake up screaming, gasping for breath, and for Thalia sake (not mine I promise) crying.

We would have to wake them up in case they were still asleep, tell them it was okay, which we all knew it wasn't, and go back to sleep.

Then Thalia would let out these noises between crying and screaming and we would have to hold her and calm her down only to get smack and yelled in our face "Nothing's wrong!"

I got about 3 to 4 hours of sleep. And I'll have to admit that I had a couple of nightmares too.

There was one where I dreamed that my twin was Luke in Kronos form and he tried to take my place as Percy and make everyone think that he was me.

I was mentally killed several times that night, and boy it was over quickly. I'm so glad that the quest was in two days and not tomorrow.

The quest got me thinking. Hera said that she couldn't send all of the twinies on the quest so instead of bringing back 12 people it was more like 23 not including ourselves. Yay. Because all of 23 demigods are going to survive the quest, note my sarcasm.

Wait, when she was calling out the names she said Bianca but Bianca's dead. That doesn't that mean her twin is dead, right? Oh, how this will affect Nico.

I finally got some sleep with being awaked with the screaming and the crying. But morning was here before I knew it.

* * *

**SO review and tell me how you loved it...or hated it. Flames make me warm :) The button won't bit promise.**


End file.
